dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Leda
Leda is a character in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. She is the current Queen of Barsia. She is based on the character Goldilocks from the British fairy tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Appearance and Personality Leda is a young woman with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. When we first meet her, she is wearing a military-style jacket and a long brown skirt over military pants and combat boots. Her hair is worn in a single long braid, and she has a long satin ribbon wrapped around her wrist to contain her power of Golden Touch. Later, we see Leda after she has been crowned the new Queen of Barsia, and she is wearing a shimmering golden gown and has her hair worn in loose waves. She no longer is wearing the ribbons, as her magical power is gone. Leda is a headstrong young woman, who sees everything through to the end for better or worse. When set on a course, she is not likely to veer from it. Her kingdom means everything to her, particularly after the loss of her loved ones. Leda has a tendency to speak her mind and can be brutally honest when the situation calls for it. She doesn't waste time or dilly-dally - she gets straight to the point and straight to work. She is trustworthy to those who deserve her loyalty. The Fairytale Detective observes twice that she considers herself lucky to have Leda for an ally. History Leda is the second daughter of King Waclaw and the younger sister of Princess Valla. Very little is known of her early childhood but it is implied she was close to her family. However, one day tragic stuck: while playing on a cliff overlooking the lake, Valla lost her footing and fell into the water. Although Leda ran for help as fast as she could, Valla could not be saved. Leda was distraught at the loss of her sister. She begged her father to do something, anything, to bring her sister back. He told her that even if such a thing could be done the price would be to high. In response she prayed to the Sun Goddess, pleading for the gift of the golden touch so she could pay the price to bring Valla back. Moved, the Goddess blessed her as asked. Relevant Parables Magic Ribbons (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, there was a princess named Leda, who was blessed by the Sun Goddess with the gift of golden touch. But what was granted as a gift became a curse to the young princess, as she couldn't touch a thing without turning it to solid gold. She cried a sea of tears, praying to her goddess once more to help her get rid of the gift. "What is granted cannot be taken back that easily," the Sun Goddess said. "But, fret not, because for I hear your plea." Then the goddess took two hairs from her golden braid and said, "Take this, my child, and look for a master craftsman who can use them as a weft to craft two magic ribbons to help contain your power." The young princess traveled the world, searching for such a master weaver. One day, in a faraway land, she found a craftsman able to weave the ribbons. Her wandering had cost her the crown, but granted her the opportunity to hug her loved ones once again without a fear of turning them to gold. Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she travelled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the queen. Powers and Abilities * Golden Touch: Whatever she touches with her right hand turns to solid gold. Relationships * King Waclaw (deceased, father) * Princess Valla (deceased, sister) * Queen Valla (deceased, "sister") * Sun Goddess (patron goddess) * Sentry (loyal assistant) * Emma (unfortunate victim) Quotes * "I'm looking for the silver stags that have been terrorizing my people." * "This is not a safe place... I'd advise you to leave." * "Perhaps fate has a role for you in all this. I suppose that remains to be seen..." * "I see you ignored my advice. That's too bad." * "Impressive! Your persistence is commendable." * "Be careful not to overstep your authority, Detective." * "The power of the star will make it right, once we deal with the Olesian threat." * "I'm so ashamed. I'll do everything I can to help put a stop to this!" * "Valla died when she fell. The craftsman just made a machine." * "I call the power of Moon and Sun. I call the power of Earth and Sea." * "Please, give me the star so I can make things right." * "I could wish for my loved ones to be alive again. I could wish for godlike powers or immortality. After all the evil that befell the innocents, and all the suffering caused by my actions... I wish to no longer have this gift, and to undo the harm I did to the people of Barsia!" * "No one shall bring harm to my people." Galleries Character= gold-beta-loading.jpg|Leda on Loading Screen gold-beta-continue.jpg|Leda on Continue Screen gold-beta-main.jpg|Leda on Main Menu (Beta) leda-intro-cliff.jpg|Leda on the Cliff leda-close-on-cliff.jpg|Watching from Above leda-leaps-to-rescue.jpg|Leaping to the Rescue leda-removing-ribbon.jpg|Leda Removes the Ribbons Leda-attacked-stag.jpg|Leda Destroys the Stag leda-fastens-ribbons.jpg|Tying the Ribbons Byouth-scared-of-leda.jpg|The Boy is Frightened Leda-tells-boy-to-run.jpg|"Run!" gold-beta-shrine-leda.jpg|Leda at the Shrine gold-beta-leda-1.jpg|Meeting Leda gfs-leda-large.jpg|Leda's Magic Ribbons gfs-leda-golden-touch.jpg|A Flash of Gold Gfs-entering-barsia-keep.jpg|Waiting Inside the Gates gfs-leda-sentry.jpg|Leda and the Sentry gfs-leda-sentry-in-keep.jpg|Standing in the Keep leda-during-speech.jpg|Leda Listening to Valla's Speech speech-bears-arise.jpg|Leda and the Three Bears leda-profile-during-speech.jpg|Leda in Profile Leda-boy-hands-golden-touch.jpg|Reaching Out Leda-turns-boy-gold.jpg|Using the Golden Touch gfs-leda-in-her-room.jpg|Leda in Her Bedroom gfs-leda-in-her-room-big.jpg|Talking to Leda gfs-leda-in-treasury.jpg|Leda in the Treasury gfs-leda-talk-treasury.jpg|Talking in the Treasury gfs-leda-stairway.jpg|Leda on the Staircase gfs-leda-in-dungeon1.jpg|Leda in the Ancient Dungeon gfs-leda-sad.jpg|Leda Faces the Truth About Valla gfs-leda-with-auto-fail.jpg|Leda with the Broken Automaton gfs-leda-talks-to-auto-fail.jpg|Leda Talks to the Broken Automaton gfs-leda-ewan-dialog.jpg|Leda and Sir Ewan gfs-leda-lakeside.jpg|Leda at the Lakeside gfs-leda-talk-lakeside.jpg|Chatting at the Lakeside Gfs-leda-ewan-bulvars-house.jpg|Searching Bulvar's House gfs-leda-ewan-talk.jpg|Leda and Ewan in Bulvar's House leda-takes-no-crap.jpg|Leda Ain't Taking Jack's Crap gfs-leda-at-helm.jpg|Leda at the Ship's Helm gfs-leda-in-sanctuary-hall.jpg|Leda in Sanctuary Hall gfs-showdown-in-sanctuary.jpg|Leda Faces Her Sister gfs-valla-turning-gold.jpg|Turning Valla to Gold gfs-leda-with-half-of-star.jpg|Leda with Half of the Star leda-decision-star.jpg|Leda Makes Her Decision Fallen-star-xclose.jpg|Joining the Halves of the Star Leda-uses-the-star.jpg|Leda Makes Her Wish goldilocks-bare-hand.jpg|Leda's Unwrapped Hand Queen-leda-ending.jpg|Queen Leda Leda-greets-the-boy.jpg|Greeting the Boy Leda-boy-surprise-hug.jpg|Surprised by a Hug Leda-brave-hug.jpg|Leda Hugs the Young Boy Queen-leda-throne.jpg|Leda and Her Throne |-|Depictions= leda-valla-on-cliffs.jpg|Leda and Valla on the Cliffs leda-valla-playing.jpg|Leda and Valla Playing leda-running-after-valla.jpg|Leda Running After Valla leda-and-her-father.jpg|Leda and Her Father Leda-prays-to-sun-goddess.jpg|Leda Summoning the Sun Goddess gfs-sisters-locket.jpg|Leda and Valla on Sisters Locket gfs-goldilocks-figure.jpg|Goldilocks Carving gfs-puppet-show-sign.jpg|Goldilocks and the Three Bears Puppet Show Sign goldilocks-puppet-woods.jpg|Goldilocks Puppet in the Woods goldilocks-puppet-house.jpg|Goldilocks Puppet Finds the House goldilocks-puppet-stars.jpg|Goldilocks Puppet and Stars goldilocks-puppet-in-bed.jpg|Goldilocks Puppet in Baby Bear's Bed |-|Locations= gfs-leda-bedroom.jpg|Leda's Bed Chamber Leda-throne-room.jpg|Leda's Throne Room |-|Artifacts= gfs-note-to-valla.jpg|Leda's Childhood Note to Valla gfs-leda-journal.jpg|Leda's Journal Gfs-leda-journal-open.jpg|Leda's Journal gfs-king-letter-to-leda.jpg|King Waclaw's Letter to Leda gfs-lock-on-leda-chest.jpg|Bear Lock on Leda's Chest gfs-leda-personal-chest.jpg|Leda's Personal Chest gfs-valla-nest-note.jpg|Note to Leda from Valla |-|Other Images= leda-difficulty.jpg|Leda on the Difficulty Menu Dp10.jpg|Leda on DP10 Banner Db95b649-0849-489c-80f8-7ac5624cc21b.jpg|DP10 Promo Image from Eipix Newsletter Dark parables carousel.jpg|BFG Promo Gold-video-thumb.jpg|Trailer Thumbnail leda-landing.jpg|Image from Eipix's Website Gold-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games CE Banner Gold-abso-icon.jpg|Absolutist Icon leda-dialog-charm.jpg|Leda's Dialog Charm Category:Characters Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Royalty Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Queens